Longbottom family
The Longbottom family were a prominent pure-blood family in the magic world who became well known for their part in the Order of the Phoenix. Even though they had no known support for the concept of blood purity, they were never called "blood traitors". History Early known history An earlier known member of the family was Harfang Longbottom who married Callidora Black. They had a son and a daughter.Black family tree Around the mid-20th century, Augusta Longbottom married a member of the Longbottom family, and she and her husband had a son, Frank Longbottom. Her husband, Mr Longbottom, could have had a brother named Algie who married Enid. First Wizarding War Frank married Alice Longbottom. They both became Aurors, joined the Order of the Phoenix through which they took part in many key events in the First Wizarding War. They had their only child, Neville Longbottom on 30 July 1980. Neville never showed any magical talent throughout childhood, but unknown to Frank and Alice, Neville had magically tightened the blanket he was wrapped in the day he was born, and the nurse simply thought that Frank had tucked him in.The Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance by J.K. Rowling At some point, Voldemort had found out that someone born at the end of July to a family who had defied him many times, would have the power to kill him one day. He had two choices - Neville and Harry Potter. He decided on Harry, thinking he had a lot in common with Harry (e.g. he was also half-blood) and that meant he had to be the child who would defeat him. Frank, Alice and Neville then avoided the fate of James, Lily and Harry Potter. Voldemort succeeded in killing James and Lily, but he went missing when he attempted to kill Harry. It was thought Voldemort to be dead but a few people had other ideas. Four very loyal Death Eaters could not accept he was dead and sought out Aurors because they thought they had knowledge of what actually happened. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jnr. hunted Frank and Alice down and attempted to get any information by using the Cruciatus Curse. Frank and Alice went insane and would be sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries‏‎ for life. The Death Eaters would later be sentenced to life in Azkaban. Peaceful years Neville would be raised by Augusta Longbottom but Algie and Enid would have a prominent part in Neville's childhood. He never showed any magical talent for many years and they began to think he had no magical talent, but they tried many times to shock him to the point of using magic. Eventually, Algie hung him out of a window and dropped him, but Neville bounced down the road. They celebrated by purchasing a pet toad named Trevor for him. Neville began attending school on 1 September 1991 and was placed in Gryffindor along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They became friends and they looked out for Neville, who was teased by fellow pupils for a lack of magical talent, but Neville never approved of the many rules they broke in an effort to find the Philosopher's Stone. Eventually throughout their education, Neville at times became part of the schemes of Harry, Ron and Hermione and even supported them or helped them out. In the 1995-1996 school year, he became of Dumbledore's Army and supported Harry's claims that Voldemort was back along with Augusta. He never spoke of what happened to Frank and Alice, but when he went with Augusta to spend time with them (the same day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to spend time with a wounded Arthur), they found out the truth. Augusta spoke of how proud she was of Frank and Alice. Neville later fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in which he was confronted by Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who put Frank and Alice in hospital for life but had escaped Azkaban. Second Wizarding War Neville continued to work with Harry, Ron and Hermione and in the 1997-1998 school year, continued Dumbledore's Army and became the leader, defying the Death Eaters who took over their education. He fought at the Battle of Hogwarts along with Augusta, and he confronted Voldemort, telling him he would never join him. He later killed Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor and watched Voldemort be killed, ending the Second Wizarding War. Later years Neville later became the new Herbology Professor and married Hannah Abbott. They lived above a pub for a time, which the pupils he taught thought was very cool. It's unknown whether they ever had any children together. Family members Behind the scenes * The compound name Longbottom means "long valley" and "power". Notes and sources Category:Wizarding family